Fight!
by kakashi87
Summary: Katon Housenka No Jutsu!Fireballs spitting out of Sasuke's mouth hurled towards his opponent in front of him.
1. Chapter 1

"Katon Housenka No Jutsu!"

Fireballs spitting out of Sasuke's mouth hurled towards his opponent in front of him.

His opponent quickly dodged his attacks. Doing his trademark hand seal, he cried out "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Multiple bodies of Naruto appearing everywhere surrounded Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't worried. "What can you do with multiple clones Naruto?" continued Sasuke. With that, all Naruto's clone went dashing towards Sasuke.

Sasuke's hand went into his kunai pouch located on his right thigh and extracted 5 kunais. Activating his Sharingan, he threw the kunais towards the real Naruto and all the clones went up in smokes. As the smoke cleared a little, Sasuke saw the kunais that he threw were stuck on the tree trunk.

"Wham!" Sasuke felt a sharp pain on his face. Naruto came out from the smokes, which was created by his clones. His punch connected with Sasuke's cheek. "Poof" A log appeared in front of Naruto. "Damn!" Shouted Naruto.

Then there was a blow to Naruto's chin. It sent him flying up to the sky. His body was rigid. "I can't move my body! What happen?" Naruto monologue. He felt fingers poking his back. He tilted his head and saw Sasuke behind him doing Kage Buyou. As Sasuke was ready to deliver his multiple kicks and punches to Naruto, Naruto's clone pulled his shirt from behind. Sasuke did a somersault and landed perfectly while Naruto's clone landed on his face and disappear into smoke.

Naruto landed on his feet and rushed towards Sasuke while doing another Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, Naruto then did his Uzumaki Naruto Rengan(a copy from Sasuke's Lion Combo during the Chunnin Exam). They were all 5 feet away from Sasuke when he extracted his hand shuriken and jumped into the sky.

"Kage Shuriken No Jutsu!" Multiple shuriken comes flying from the sky hitting Naruto's clone. They all disappear into thin air and only the real Naruto was the only one left. Doing hand seals Sasuke cried "Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" Fire came out of Sasuke's mouth and engulfed Naruto in flames. Naruto jumped out of the fire and rolled on the ground, trying to put out the fire on his jacket. Some of his clones that survived Sasuke's attacks helped him while the rest fought with Sasuke.

After successfully putting the fire out with the help of few clones, Naruto summoned more clones. They took out their kunai and charged towards Sasuke at full speed. Sasuke dodged the attacks and took them down one by one. As he was fighting off the clones, Naruto managed to creep behind him and caught Sasuke off guard. He held his arms tightly while his clone managed to grab his leg. Sasuke was in a dangerous situation. Clones were charging at him with full speed. As the clones were 10 feet away from him, he did a Kawarimi No Jutsu. Instead of Naruto holding Sasuke, it was one of his clones. Naruto quickly dropped the Kage Bunshin. He was lucky that he dropped the ninjutsu or else he would be the one seriously injured like the battle with Kakashi-Sensei.

Suddenly, he felt someone tapped his shoulder. He looked back and saw Sasuke behind him and then vanished. Next thing he knew he was laying flay on the ground. Sasuke did a side sweep kick and then jumped as Naruto was about to grab his leg.

Sasuke landed beside Naruto and kicked his left chest, which left Naruto rolling towards the opposite direction where the kick had landed. "Ouch!Baka Sasuke!" Naruto cried while holding his left chest with his hands. Sasuke walked towards Naruto and sat on Naruto's stomach. "Get off me will you?" Naruto shouted. With a sinister smile, Sasuke extracted a kunai and lifted it up. "DIE!"

Sasuke aimed the kunai at Naruto's neck.

Naruto cried "No...!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Thud" The sound of the kunai landed on the ground. As Naruto open his eyes slowly, he saw the kunai milimetres away from his eye. He looked up at Sasuke who was sitting on his stomach. "Now you owe us lunch." Said Sasuke with a smile on his face. "Get off my stomach Sasuke!" You're as heavy as Choji don't you know?" Naruto exclaimed while shoving Sasuke off his stomach. "I do?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

Kakashi was scratching his head and continued reading Icha Icha Paradise while Sakura complained, "Naruto, you owe us lunch and your fighting streak is 1 wins 20 loses." "Too bad huh Naruto?" Sasuke questioned. "You won that time because my eyes were infected and you caught me off guard while I was rubbing me eye. I fancy having sushi today, so what do Sakura-chan and Sensei fancy eating?"

Kakashi stopped reading his book and said "Huh? You said something Sasuke?" "Yup Sensei. I was asking what do you fancy eating since Naruto's paying." Answered Sasuke patiently.

"Erm...I fancy having sushi." Answered Kakashi while putting his book away into his equipment pouch. "What about you Sakura-chan?" Asked Sasuke. Sakura answered "Anything that Sasuke is having."

Naruto stood up and walked towards them. "Ok. We go to Sushi Paradise then. We'll all have sushi. I can have ramen there also."

­­

* * *

"Itadakima……….SU!"

"Naruto! Not so loud!" scolded Sakura. "This is a public place, not Ichiraku Ramen." "And can you be like Sasuke?" she continued.

"I so hungry after that match and that was what I always do when eating ramen." Naruto answered. Naruto looked over the table opposite where they were sitting. Kakashi-sensei was sitting all by himself with his back facing them. A lady came and held him a plate of sushi set and he grabbed some from the conveyor belt. "Hmm…" Naruto thought. "Lucky he's having not much. That I can afford." " So, Sakura-chan is done after 2 plates of Salmon And Undon Rice and Sasuke-kun is only having one set of sushi and me, a bowl of ramen. I should be able to pay all that and have another bowl at Ichiraku Ramen. Ok, now lets eat!"

"Hi……The food was great!" Kakashi-sensei said. Naruto looked at him with confusion. He narrowed his eyes. "Kakashi-sensei, you're done eating?" "Yup" Kakashi answered happily. "I'm waiting for my BBQ ramen and 2 sets of sushi paradise special." Naruto sweat dropped when he heard that. "Erm….Another set of sushi set 2 for me please." Naruto looked at Sasuke who was smiling at him "Hungry after that match with you." "Oh, and one ice-cream vanilla flavour please," Sakura continued.. "Is that all?" the waitress asked. "Yup"

"Kakashi, your meal's here." Called a waitress who was bringing Kakashi's extra meal. "Thanks." Kakashi answered. He went back to where he was sitting before and gobble up his food. Naruto was shocked.

* * *

"5000 yen plus 100yen for service." Said the woman cashier. "WHAT!" Naruto exclaimed… Naruto took out his worn out frog moneybag and paid the cashier. "Oh…you look better when you're fatter." He said while looking his moneybag, which now looks like a punctured ball. "No more Ichiraku Ramen. Bye bye Ichiraku Ramen…" 

"Thanks for the treat Naruto." Said Kakashi-sensei while ruffling with his hair as they walked out of Sushi Paradise. "Thanks too" added Sakura. He then looked at Sasuke. "What?" Sasuke questioned. "Nothing" Naruto answered. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over. "Thanks man." Sasuke said as he held his hands in a fist to Naruto. "Hahaha." Naruto laughed as he hit Sasuke's fist with his own.

"Night everyone." They said as they all parted. Naruto and Sakura kept walking as they lived at the same place. "The food was great." Sakura said. "Hope it didn't cost you a leg." "Nah, I'll get it back as soon as we get our mission tomorrow."

* * *

Author's Note: How's my story? I bit of hiccups somewhere there. Having hard time describing what I want. Put some comments in the reviews(good and bad please). Thanks. Next chapter coming out soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kai-Dranzer – Thanks for the helpful encouragement. I'll try to make it longer. And a personal greeting to you and your family(Hi. Miss ya)

* * *

"O-haiyo Sakura chan, O-haiyo Sasuke kun." greeted Naruto as he reached their usual meeting place near the entrance to Konoha Village. "Hi," both of them replied simultaneously. "So, both of you have been waiting long?" Naruto asked. "Nope." Sasuke replied. " We just got here 5 minutes before you." Sasuke continued. "And thanks for the food yesterday. It was awesome. You have good taste for good food. Plus, the waitress there was beautiful."

"What?" Sakura thought. "I love him so much but he doesn't love me?" she continued thinking. "Nah, just joking. Hahaha." Sasuke said. "I wouldn't fall in love that easily." Sakura keep looking at Sasuke who was now glancing at her. She was practically all over Sasuke. He ignored her and leaned against the pillar with his arms akimbo. She was staring at Sasuke while Naruto was looking at Sakura with confusion written all over his face.

"So, I'm looking forward to today's mission." compiled Naruto. "Hopefully we'll get some adventurous mission." "Yeah, I want to test out my new jutsu if possible." continued Sakura. "Your mind control jutsu? Hopefully I'll won't be your victim like last time where you lost control of your jutsu and needed Kakashi sensei's help to disengage it." complained Naruto. Sakura became furious. "What!" "If you hadn't interfered, my jutsu wouldn't have hit you." explained Sakura. "As your chakra was higher and you have Kyuubi's chakra as well, so my jutsu wouldn't work as your chakra wasn't stable and was out of my range. If it was in my range my jutsu would have worked and I could disengage it. And one more thing, why is Kakashi sensei always late? Can't he be more punctual like us? So called elite shinobi, even genins like us are way better than him especially Sasuke Right Sasuke?" Sasuke snorted. "Well, I'm used to that. Late or early, he'll be our Kakashi sensei. "He'll turn up sooner or later. Sakura continued quarreling and criticize Naruto.

"Hi everyone. Wow! Both of you are really loud. I could hear you two quarrelling from my office." Hokage greeted. "Konichiwa, Hokage sama." Team 7 greeted. "Sumimasih.(Sorry in Japanese) Hokage sama." apologized Naruto and Sakura. "Hahaha." Hokage laughed. "Nah. Just heard you two when I was on the way. Nice strolling in peaceful Konoha." Hokage explained. "I see that you're waiting for Kakashi sensei right?" "Late as usual," complained Sakura. "I'll be on my way then. Bye and good luck in today's mission." bid Hokage. "Bye," they replied.

"See, Naruto. You're the one that's so loud that Hokage sama could hear us from miles away." Sakura shouted. "Hey, you're the one shouting like a mad girl. At least Ino has better characteristic and emotion control than you," replied Naruto, trying to defend himself. "Keep Ino out of this. It's just you and me," Sakura retaliate. They both continued quarreling and Sasuke stood there with his usual habit of leaning against something with his arms akimbo.

* * *

30 minutes passed and Sasuke yawned. He then said, "That was long of you to find your way here sensei."

"Ok, the two of you. Stop quarreling. Kakashi said. "And good morning." Sakura and Naruto stopped and looked up. Kakashi was squatting and balancing on the beam that connects with the pillar that Sasuke was leaning on. "Sorrythat you've waited for so long. I met kiba's dog, Akamaru while I was on my was here. He looked lost so I grabbed him and turned back and passed him to Kiba. That's why I was late." Kakashi scratched his head.

"Liar!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed together. "You always have reasons." Can't you be punctual or early? Since after you have taken over Team 7, we had to wait at least for half an hour for you to arrive even if we come late. "Well, it's better than me being late for hours. Half an hour is nothing." Kakashi answered. "On, you can kill that extra time by doing what you two have been doing just now before I arrived." Kakashi suggested. "Ok. Leave those matters behind. We have mission ahead of us. So come on."

"Er…Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked. "Yes?" Kakashi answered. "Erm….You haven't explained whats our mission today. Hopefully no more lame mission." continued Naruto.

"Oh,yeah. Forgotten that little detail." Kakashi said. "Todays mission is to recover some scrolls. It's a highly rank mission so don't mess up. Ok Naruto?" "Affirmative!" Naruto said with pride. "No more lame mission." Kakashi though, "Wow. Naruto looked really pump up after he heard what I was saying. Good."

"Ok, let's head south of Konoha, left of the weapon shop and opposite the theatre." Kakashi directed. "Ikeso(Let's go in Japanese)"Naruto exclaimed. They all headed to the place where their mission lies.

* * *

Authors Note : Updates will be fast for this few weeks till 16th July when College starts so wouldn't know if I have the free time to update the story. But I'll do it if possible. And please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" exclaimed Naruto when they reached their destination. "Why are we inside the library? I thought we are going to do some serious mission. You said that it's a highly ranked mission Kakashi sensei!"

"Er….." Kakashi was scratching his head. "Erm…Well, that's the only mission in the office and no one took it so I took it." explained Kakashi. "Anyway, the scrolls are all in a mess and books strewn everywhere. The librarian didn't have and time to clean up so she hired us. She have been trying to rearrange the materials for weeks."

"Ok. Since that's the only mission we have, so what are we waiting for?" Naruto said. "Lets go guys."

They walked into the library where the pretty librarian who was in her thirties greeted them. "Good morning guys. So someone finally came and help me. Been waiting for weeks." "Ok, where shall we start?" asked Sakura. "You guys can start anywhere. Just need you all to rearrange the books and scrolls in their proper shelfs. Scrolls are on the right side of the library and books on top and bottom floor shelves. Some scrolls that have green strings knotted around it goes to the upper floor scroll shelf. That's all that you have to know. There are description on each shelf so you can put them where they came from." The librarian explained. "Ok……" Naruto said in confusion. "It's easy." Said the librarian as she sense confusion in Naruto. "Like jutsu list goes to the jutsu section shelf at the end of the hall." "Oh. That's easy." Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke sniggered "Ok. Since you know what to do, Go!" Kakashi said. Team 7 disappeared.

* * *

"Ok. This goes here and that goes there." said Sakura while arranging the books. "In you go." said Naruto in the jutsu section. "Ok, where is A section?" asked Sakura to herself. "Ah.., there."

Kakashi was sitting on the bench near the entrance of the library reading his Icha Icha Paradise while keeping eyes on his mates. "Hey, Naruto. That's goes to the left side. Your left." Kakashi told Naruto. "Oops. Gomen(Sorry)" Naruto apologized.

* * *

Half an hour passed. And suddenly, "Boom….!" "Nani?(What?) What's that sound?" Naruto said. He ran towards the sound. When he reached the source so the sound, he saw an intruder who was unknown broken in the library. He was wearing a mask that only showed his eyes. Has weird symbols that is on his head protector that wasn't known by Naruto and wore the same ninja suit all shinobi wore only it's black. "Where is the scroll section boy?" said the unknown shinobi. "I wouldn't tell you!" Naruto shouted back. "Why do you need to know?" he continued. "There are some powerful jutsu that I want to learn. And I'll crush Konoha with it!" the shinobi shouted back. "Whatever!" Naruto provoked. "You'll not pass me! You'll stand down or else." "Or else what? You'll die first!" shouted the shinobi who then threw his sword shuriken towards Naruto.

Naruto counter his attacks by defending with his kunai. He then grabbed the sword shuriken and threw it back. The shinobi dodged it and dash towards Naruto. He drew out his katana and swung it at Naruto. Naruto jumped back, did his trademark hand seal and shouted "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" A dozen of his clones appeared. "What?" the shinobi exclaimed. " You know this forbidden technique?" "Erm…. Let me think. I gotten this jutsu from some scrolls that is where for-me-to-know-but-you-to-find-out and called forbidden technique scroll. So, yup. Oh, one more thing. Don't underestimate me!" Naruto said. "Idiot, you're still a genin and I'm a shinobi that is more skilled that you are." shouted the angry shinobi. He kept slashing but Naruto dodged his attacks. Naruto saw an opening and kicked him. The shinobi dropped his katana and four of Naruto's clone and a circle around him with Naruto standing closely to his clone in front of the shinobi.

His clone dashed and punched the shinobi in his face and shouted "U…………." Naruto ran and stepped on his clone that attacked first and jumped up into the air while doing somersault. The shinobi fell backward and three of his clones kicked him one bye one and shouted "Zu….Ma….Ki" the shinobi flew up into the air and saw Naruto coming down. Naruto stretched out his leg and aimed it at the shinobi's face. As his kick connected he shouted "Naruto Rengan!" The shinobi' face kissed the cold marble floor of the library. "Told you not to understimate me. Hahaha…" Naruto said and laughed. The shinobi got up with his nose bleeding like a running tap. He covered pinched his nose to stop the bleeding. "Damn you." He threw a grenade at Naruto. "Ah!" Naruto shouted as he hasn't any time to dodge the attack. He blocked his face with his arms in a cross pattern

"Wham!" a book landed flat on Naruto's arm. "Huh?" Naruto look. "A book? Where's the grenade?" "Naruto! What grenade? This is a library and there is no grenade. Stop daydreaming and continue your work!" Sakura shouted. Naruto scratch his head. He looked around and was confused. "Where's the shinobi?" He shrugged and continued his job.

* * *

"Ok. Done." Naruto said to the librarian. "Thank you everyone. Finally the library's tidy. Here's your pay." the librarian said while handing money to Kakashi. "Thank you miss" thanked Kakashi. "Have a nice day."

"Did you heard anything strange just now? Was like an explosion." Naruto broke the silence. "What sound? There was no explosion." Sasuke answered. "You freaking baka(idiot) fell asleep." Sakura scolded. "I fell asleep?" Naruto questioned. "No way." "Yes way." Kakashi added. "You were sleeping for bout 10 minutes then I called Sakura to wake you up. I didn't knew that she threw a book at you and manage to block it. Maybe you were dreaming."

"Yeah, maybe." "So, since it's lunch time who's paying?" Naruto asked. ""No…….." " Yes. Kakashi sensei will treat us. Who agree raise their hand!" Naruto butted in before Kakashi could finish his sentence. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto raised their hand. "Ha. Three against one. I win. Kakashi sensei treats us. Let's go to Ichiraku Ramen. I'm starving. I miss the ramen there. Last night's ramen isn't as good as Ichiraku Ramen."

Kakashi sweat drop. "Ok. But don't order too much. Or else I'll use the pay we got." Kakashi threaten. "Yeah yeah yeah…Whatever." three of them said.

* * *

**Author Note : How was the story? Reviews people please. Next chapter on Kakashi's face. Will Kakashi's face be unveil? Stay tune.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Itadakima…………………………"

"Naruto kun!" Sakura greeted. "Huh?" Naruto looked back. "Oh, it's you Sakura chan. Ok. Continue…Itadakima…………….." "Naruto!" Kakashi called. "What the?" Naruto almost cursed when Kakashi butted in his favourite line. "Oh. See you're buzy." Kakashi said when he popped his head into the stall's curtain and saw Naruto's face all red.

"ITADAKIMA…………." Naruto shouted and dragged his line while looking left and right at Kakashi and Sakura as he was sitting in between the two of them. "SU!" he added into his line. "Ok. Chow time." Naruto went straight into his ramen. "You dok ong to come here." said Naruto with his mouth full of ramen. "What?" Sakura questioned. "I said you took long to reach here. You two." "Oh, I went back to take bath. Kakashi sensei went to Hokage's office to report back and you were dashing like crazy to Ichiraku." added Sakura. "Where's Sasuke?" Naruto continued when Sasuke came. "Hi." he greeted. "One BBQ ramen and one spicy one." Kakashi placed his order. "I want normal ramen." Sasuke added. "I want two spring rolls deep fried." Sakura continued. "Hey, that's fattening." Naruto butted. "Er….Nothing." he said when he felt Sakura's body on fire. Sakura was burning with vigor and cracked her knuckle. "Wham!" She landed a blow on Naruto head.

* * *

"Pss…! Sakura!" Naruto whispered when he finished his ramen. "See Kakashi. Lets open up his mask." Naruto suggested. "No!" Sakura added. "It's not a good idea." But she was too late. Naruto walked towards Kakashi and tapped his shoulder. "Ya?" Kakashi said when Naruto grabbed his mask and tore it. "What?" Naruto exclaimed. The mask was still on his sensei's face but it was in a lion stripe colour and pattern. He then tore the next one. Again it was a different one. This time it was completely green. "Sensei! How many mask you have?" questioned Naruto. "Erm…Don't know." answered Naruto. "Only one person has ever seen my real face." thought Kakashi. "I wish you were still alive."

Again and again he tore the mask. Blue, stripe, orange. It was never ending. "Happy now?" Kakashi asked. "Ok. I give up." Kakashi then tore the last one and a black one came out. "Rip!" Naruto grabbed the chance as he thought the black one is the last one. "Rainbow?" Naruto's sensei is now wearing a seven-striped mask. "Ok! I give up." Sasuke and Sakura had gotten their eye stucked to Kakashi's mask.

"Ok." Both of them said. "And that's a nice mask sensei." Sakura added.

* * *

A/N : Ok. Made this chapter a bit short cause I want to let people know that only one person knows Kakashi's true face. Not even his teacher, the Fourth Hokage when he's a genin knows his face. Next chapter out soon. Maybe tomorrow 


	6. Chapter 6

The day after yesterday,

"Morning Hokage same." Team 7 greeted. "Morning children." Hokage replied. He then went through the paper in front of him. "Hmm…. Ok. Sorry for yesterday's mission. The department got a little bit mess up so we had to rearrange the stuff. Some other genin had accidently receive A-rank mission and I had to sent the ANBU had to rescue them." Sarutobi sensei explained.

Naruto was getting pumped from the story the Hokage is telling him. "Can you tell us our mission this time? I hope you choose a good one!" Naruto exclaimed. "Ok, ok. Cool down child." Hokage said. "This is your mission." "Mr. Lee. Please come in." Hokage called. A man dress in jounin suit came in. "This is Mr. Lee. He was assaulted when he was on his way to send some important scrolls to the minister. So, he hired you to be his bodyguard. This is a rank B and A mission as it consists of protection, escorting and maybe assassination and killing. So, I need you three to listen to your sensei Kakashi and protect yourself as well as Mr. Lee. Understand?" Hokage sama explained their mission to them. "You only have to escort him to the palace and you're done." Hokage sama explained more.

* * *

They walked out of the mission room and Naruto was the last one to leave. He was scanning the man called Mr. Lee. He was about Kakashi sensei's height and was carrying a blue bag behind his back. "That must be where he kept the important scrolls." Naruto thought. Kakashi sensei was talking to Mr. Lee when Sasuke elbowed him in the stomach. "Aren't you happy? We have high rank mission to do. You look like you're sick or something. Maybe a few loose screws or wires? " joked Sasuke.

"Hi Naruto kun." "Huh?" Naruto looked left. Hinata was standing there blushing, poking her fingers and murmuring "Good luck in your mission." She said after making up her mind and doesn't know anything to say. "Thanks Hinata. You're the only one who said that to me since I left the mission room." Naruto said to Hinata. He patted her shoulder and left her standing in shocked. "He touched me….." Hinata was thinking.

Outside, Rock Lee was fighting with Ten Ten. Naruto walked past them and managed to greet them in between their fight. Ten Ten's nearly weapons missed Mr. Lee. Ten Ten threw a kunai at Lee. He parried it with his kunai and Ten Ten's kunai headed directly at Mr. Lee. Naruto then took out his shuriken and threw it at the direction the kunai was heading. They were 10 feet away when the shuriken parried the kunai. "Thanks." Mr. Lee said to Naruto. "Sorry." Ten Ten and Lee apologized. "Never mind. It's part of your training."

As they were about to leave Konoha Hidden Village's Door, Jiraya was in front of them performing his dance. He was spinning his head in a circle while his long white hair was following from the back. The then jumped left then right chanting "I'm known as the frog sannin from the west till east. The master of frog summoner." he chanted. He then grabbed his overgrown side burn that has grown till his chest length and said "I'm the great Jiraya sama, one of three famous sannins."

The five of them who saw Jiraya sama sweat dropped. Mr. Lee had his eyes wide opened. Kakashi scratched his head while Sasuke sniggered. Sakura was speechless and Naruto slapped his face.

"Closet pervert! Jiraya sensei!" Naruto shouted when Jiraya finished his dance. "Jiraya frozed in his last dance position and sweat dropped. "Oh, see that you have a customer. Hahaha." Jiraya laughed uncomfortably. "What are you doing here Jiraya?" Kakashi said. "Me? Oh, nothing. Just wanted a word with Naruto." Jiraya explained. The four of them looked dagger at Naruto. "What did I do?" he threw those words back at them.

* * *

Jiraya brought Naruto about 20 feet away from the group. "Er….." Jiraya was blushing. "Could you give me some money? I need it." he added. "So, you're after my wallet huh?" Naruto asked. "No!" Jiraya was push back. He then walked towards Kakashi. "Kakashi, I've got a brand new Icha Icha paradise that hasn't been published yet. It's finish but not published yet. Do you want it? Heard you've been reading my novels. So, what's your choice?" Jiraya offered. "Hmm….." Kakashi thought. "Naruto, can you borrow me some money?" Kakashi asked Naruto when he reached the group. "For what?" naruto asked sarcastically. "I need it to buy a book. You know, the book that I always read. Beside, it'll keep me busy while we're on our mission." Kakashi pleaded. "No! I'm already drained and there is a hole in my pocket, so the answers no." Naruto said sternly

"Here." Sakura gave some money to her sensei. "That's from my work at Ino's parents flower shop." "Gee, thanks Sakura." Kakashi thanked. So the money and the book exchanged owner and Naruto just walked away. Sasuke was right behind him. "Hey, irritating huh the both of them." Sasuke asked. "Yup. Pain in the butt." Naruto added. "They always aim for my wallet."

* * *

Three hours later,

"How far are we exactly from the palace? Make it the main city." Naruto looked at Mr. Lee. "It's about five days walk from Konoha and twenty days from where I came from and that is Grass Village." Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "Ok."

They continued their journey. Suddenly, Naruto heard some ruffle coming behind them. Sasuke and Sakura made the threee point defence while Naruto slowly backed towards his position. Three of them extracted their kunai while Mr. Lee stood in his fighting stance. Kakashi was absent minded and looked at them. "What are you doing?" he asked. Naruto pointed towards the bushes and Kakashi looked. "Hahahaha. That's only a rabbit silly." he laughed at them. True, a white rabbit popped out and hopped towards Mr. Lee. Behind was a talisman tied to the tail of the white rabbit. Sasuke spotted the written stuff on the talisman and shouted "Exploding paper!" The five of them quickly disperse and hid while Mr. Lee was with Kakashi hiding up in the tree. Sakura quickly threw a kunai aimed at the talisman. It hit the talisman and the rabbit hopped away from it. The talisman suddenly caught fire and exploded. "Who would do such a thing to a poor rabbit?" Sakura asked. Naruto walked up to the kunai, pulled it out from the ground and looked around. He then turned ninety degrees and threw Sakura's kunai towards the bushes. A shadow leaped out from the bush and landed feets away from Naruto. Naruto glanced at him. The stranger spoke, "Hand over the scrolls that Mr. Lee is holding." "What scrolls?" Naruto fooled around with the unknown ninja. "Let me see. Scrolls, scrolls, scrolls… " "Ah!" Naruto exclaimed. He dug into his pouch and threw the ninja a scroll. "Ok, now you have it. So leave!" Naruto said. The ninja untied the scroll and check the contain. "Fool. It's not what I want. Now hand over that scrolls Mr. Lee is holding." Mr. Lee came out of hiding and Kakashi had not realized what Mr. Lee did. He did not have enough time to stop Mr. Lee. "I'll never hand over those scrolls to you!" Mr. Lee shouted at the ninja. He then threw a dozen of kunai at the ninja and was dodged by the ninja. "Fool!" the ninja said.

The ninja lit a talisman and tied to his kunai and threw it into the air. Five seconds passed and it exploded. Ruffling could be heard coming from all direction. Team 7 quickly did a basic triangle defence wall around Mr. Lee while Kakashi just kept hiding and monitor their progress. More than twenty ninja jumped out of hiding and started charging at the four of them. Team 7 quickly parried their attacks and managed to counter-attack. More and more ninja appeared and it quickly out numbered them. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto summoned his clones. "What the?" the ninja said. He was shocked but calm when he saw what happened. "GO!" Naruto commanded his clones. All his clones spar with the ninjas and won. The ninja was tired and he called for reinforcement.

Three cool shinobies came out from nowhere and stood in front of Team 7. They were claded in green suit and the first one had a mask covering half of his face. The second one was a female shinobi. She had yellow hair like Naruto and was till arms length. The third member was a boy, same age as Sasuke. He wore a blue band on his left arm and orange band on his right, which covers his shoulder till his elbow. His eyes were burning red and stared deep at Sasuke, challenging him to a duel. "You, black shirt boy, I, Nacha challenge you." he demanded. "Ok, Sasuke ease his fighting stance to standing position." Sasuke then walked over and the boy did the same. They faced each other while the rest looked on. Naruto took the opportunity to do an ass poke at the ninja who was speechless as the two stared deep into each other. "Ha ha ha ha!" Naruto laughed at the fainted ninja. "Naruto, get back here!" Sakura called.

Sasuke and the boy just stood there doing nothing, waiting for their foe to act first. Then the both drew their kunai and hit each other, parrying the attacks while trying to counter–attack. "Katon Gakakyuu No Jutsu" Fire blasted out of Sasuke's mouth at Nacha. Nacha counter the justu with Katon Gakakyuu No Jutsu also. "What? He can use that jutsu from my clan?" Sasuke thought. Only member of Uchihas clan has Katon Gakakyuu No Jutsu. He then spotted that Nacha has Sharingan. "Oh, no wonder. He could copy my moves."

"Ok, since he has that skill, I'll use my taijutsu. Hand-to-hand combat." Sasuke thought. He then started running around Nacha, inflicting damages randomly at Nacha who couldn't keep up to Sasuke's speed. "Oh no!" Nacha thought. Naruto was laughing at the thought of the ninja that had received his ass poke until he almost couldn't breath. "Ayayaya.." Kakashi said. Sakura slapped her forehead.

Back to Sasuke, he was still circling Nacha at high speed and Nacha was badly wounded. He then finished him off with his Katon Gakakyuu No Jutsu, which had direct hit on Nacha. The flame circled him and he was trapped. Sasuke did his Shishi Rendan. He kick Nacha up into the air, followed behind and kick Nacha's left stomach, punched his right shoulder, and hammer him to the ground. Seconds before landing, Sasuke did a flip kick on Nacha's stomach, paralyzing him permanently. Sasuke jumped back and back to his fighting stance, legs close, one arm behind him and one arm in front with his palm facing him. " Told you not to underestimate me." Nacha got up and leaned against the tree. "He's strong." "Ok, next one up is me." said the masked boy

"I challenge you, yellow hair boy!" the mask shinobi said. Naruto stood up, clench his fist and showed it to his opponent and said, "Don't you underestimate me, boy!" "It's my dream to become Hokage and you shall not stop me!" Naruto said, passively accepting the challenge. "Ok." the masked boy said and made his fighting stance. He stood one leg in front and one behind, making out an L shape. He stood low with his arms forward in forward blocking position. Naruto however, just stand there like normal, eyes over his opponent, studying closely every details on the masked shinobi.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wham!" Naruto dashed towards the masked boy and delivered a kick. He managed to block Naruto's kick and tried to counter it. Naruto responded by doing Kage Bunshin. The masked boy's punch landed on the clone and burst into smokes while Naruto was in the air extracting a dozen kunais and threw at the boy. The boy did a jutsu and the kuanis stopped in midair. Naruto landed and the kunais were heading towards his direction. "Naruto! Look out!" Sakura shouted. Too late. The kunais had direct hits on Naruto. It hit 3 parts of his head, 5 on his body and the rest spreaded out on his arms and legs. Naruto laid flat on his stomach. Blood was oozing from his body. "Poof" The body disperse into smokes while the boy was looking around for Naruto. "Damn! Where did he go?" said the boy. "Watch out Ichuka! He's on top of you!" the girl nin shouted. Naruto landed with both feet on the boy's head. The mask fell and the boy fell to the ground covering half of his face, which was masked with his palm. "Damn you! I'll make you regret that you did that to me!" the shinobi shouted at Naruto.

While standing up, Naruto look dagger at the boy and stood up straight, his fist pointing to his opponent, chakra burning blue which enveloped Naruto and said "Try. I'll defeat you before you can touch me!" Naruto then shouted "Taju, Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" A big explosion followed and smoke was everywhere. When the smokes finally lifted, more than a thousand of clones were standing everywhere surrounding everyone there. The boy looked around and panicked. He quickly did a hand seal and blue flame surrounded him. The flame then widen, as it hit the clones, one by one disappear. Naruto saw that and did Kage Bunshin again. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" "Naruto Ninpocho; Shihou Hapou Shuriken no Maki!" All of Naruto's clone drew out a shuriken and threw it at the boy. Thousands of shuriken rained at Ichuka. He managed to parry some of the shuriken but most of it hit him.

"Thud" The damaged body fell on the ground. Blood was oozing from the body. "Damn!" Ichuka cursed. He got up and slowly moved backwards. The girl nin handed him a pill and he took it and ate it. "Healing pill!" Sakura said in her heart. Ichuka instantly stood up perfectly. "What?" Naruto exclaimed. "You're weak dude," Kakashi continued. "Yeah! What ever! What?" The girl nin blocked Ichuka with her arms.

"My turn," Sakura said. "No little girl! I challenge Naruto!" Sakura freeze on the spot. In her heart, "What? She challenge Naruto?" Naruto was shocked. My first challenge. He look back at Sasuke who gave him a thumbs up. "Hahaha!" Naruto looked back at the girl nin. "So, since you know my name, might as well tell us yours." Naruto continued.

"Name's Sakura." She told them while tying up her hair with chakra strings. Sasuke gave her a dagger look. "She knows how to use chakra string." he added in his monolog. "Gambatte Naruto!"

Sakura then stood her battle position: She have one hand in front of her, palms out like a knife, the other arm behind. She spread her legs wide apart waiting to absorb the impact from Naruto. Naruto just stood there, eyes with determination as he was challenge by her. "Even though you are a girl, I'll not give you any opportunities to hit me." Naruto said in a low voice. "We'll see about that!" As Sakura formed some hand seals, Naruto faded into thin air. "Suiton……." Sakura flew towards the tree and slam into it. "What?" Naruto wasn't anywhere to be seen. She got up and started flying into the air. "Damn! He kicked my stomach!" Sakura said in her heart. The next thing she knew she was on the floor facing up the sky. "My whole body ached. WHERE ARE YOU COWARD!" Sakura shouted. Just as Naruto vanished, he reappear in front of her, chakra burning red, apparently Naruto released Kyuubi's chakra which increased his speed. "Loser…….." Naruto grabbed her on the collars and the red flame engulfed her. "What is this powerful chakra that I'm feeling?" Naruto with his might threw her at the defeated shinobies who managed to catch her. "You'll pay for this! Nacha, retreat!" Ichuka gave the command. They both disappear instantly…….

"Baka!" Sakura and Kakashi came out from hiding. "Good work Naruto!" Kakashi congratulates him. "Wow, you managed to call out Kyuubi's chakra. You're getting better this time." Sakura added.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hmm,"

"Kakashi Sensei! Which direction should we be heading?" Naruto bellowed at his teacher who was standing on the tip of the treetop, scanning the environment. "That way!" He pointed. "It heads to a cliff!" Naruto shouted back. "Well, that's the only way." "Kusso………." Naruto cursed under his breath. "Ikesuo (Let's go)" Kakashi gave the command. The four of them dashed at full speed, jumping off tree branches and tree trunks. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Naruto shouted after he bit his finger and drew a line of blood on his palm before hitting it flat on the ground while burning blue with his chakra. Ancient words spread from the center of his palm going outwards in all direction while circle appear every feet.

Smoke enveloped Naruto who then appear 60 feet above the ground standing on something which is still covered in smoke. Wind blew and the smoke shifted, reveling whats under Naruto's feet..

"Who summon me?" a voice boom. "Gamma-san!" Naruto called out to the frog. "Ha, my little subordinator! What do you need now?" Gammabunta was looking around his front leg and around looking of his enemy. "Erm….. Gamma-san, I need you to just jump over the cliff. It's way to far apart for us." Naruto explained. "Kakashi? It's been a while since we last met. If I recall, it was during the fight with Kyuubi right? Yondaimei called you to find him something to seal Kyuubi right?" Gammabunta greeted. "Yeah. Long time. So, can we get on with our business now? We have to get over the raven. Since you're here, might as well you bring us over." Kakashi said. "Ok, ok. Hold your horses. Grab tight! " Gammabunta warned as he lunched himself and the other on his back hundreds of feet in the air. Sasuke was standing steadily with his feet stuck firm to Gammabunta's back with the help of chakra. Sakura was holding on to Kakashi with chakra on her hands and Mr. Lee was sitting there enjoying the ride. Naruto on the other hand got a VIP seat in front of Gamma's nose. He channeled his chakra to his butt, making him glued fix on his nose. "See that you now managed to stay on me without holding on. Good work my subordinate." Gamma congratulates. Naruto looked back and gave him a wide grin.

* * *

"Hey sensei! Why not we just ride Gamma till somewhere near the center city? That way we can get there fast! What do you say? Please say yes..!" Naruto telling Kakashi about his idea and pleading at the same time. "Ok, I can then finish this volume 5 of Icha Icha Paradise that I have just bought." Kakashi then laid flat on his back behind Gamma's shirt collar in a semi-sleeping position, getting comfy and reading his book. Sasuke was just standing there, enjoying the breeze that went by while Sakura kept looking at him like some sort of a hero or a god. He knew she was looking, feeling rather annoying but as he was used to it since in the Ninja Academy. Mr. Lee on the other hand, was sitting where he first sat, reading some scrolls, leaving some on the back of Gamma near him, flowing chakra to them to avoid them from flying away. Naruto was leaning between Gamma's eyes, above his nose, chattering away with Gamma about the fight that he just had, exaggerating some part too much, while Gamma kept hoping more than 100 feet in to the air and back to earth again.

* * *

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed out of excitement. "So, this is how the city's palace looks like!" he continued. His voice boomed across the city, making everyone looking at him with a bewilder face. "Typical Naruto." Sasuke muttered. The palace stood high above the rest of the city, towering every high-rise buildings. It rested above a platform, which rose 20 metres above the city floor. It was clad in magnificent golden-yellow rooftop tiles, which shone like the sun and the walls are covered in light gray coat, with the corner pillars wrap in silver and yellow colour. It stood out from the colourful buildings in the city. It was shimmering three hundred and sixty degrees in all direction. As the sun shone on it, the rays disperse every direction, luminating it.

"Kawaii!" Sakura exclaimed. Kakashi was so absorbed in his book that he peered above the book and said, "What's so cute?" Sakura then gave him a death glare. "Kakashi quickly pretend to be busy reading. "Humf!" Sakura snorted. She drew in a deep breath and said, "Wow. It smells different here than back in Konoha."

"Sniff…sniff." Naruto sniffed the air. "What smell? What?" Naruto exclaimed. "FOOD!" Naruto shouted at the top of his voice. "We are going to the palace then we'll search for food, Ok." Kakashi commanded. "What the!" Naruto retorted. "Kreww" Naruto's stomach also called out, signaling its hunger.

"Sekuoi….(Amazing)" Sakura said. "Naruto, did you know that the shogunate survived because of this palace? It's so high above that they can see the enemies before they can get here. They managed to half the enemy strong before going down with katanas to fend them off." Sakura educated Naruto, passively telling the rest of the gang who were eavesdropping. Kakashi kept his book in the pouch behind him and told the gang, "Ok, let's hurry there." Naruto squinted his eyes at him and said, "Why suddenly you want to rush? We have tones to time to waste you kn……….Krew…." Sasuke looked wildly at Kakashi. "Oh…..He's hungry." Sasuke told. "Heh" Kakashi chuckled while holding his tummy. "Lets GO!" Naruto exclaimed and they started speeding off.

Sasuke tapped Mr. Lee's shoulder "Make a last check that your important stuff is with you." Mr. Lee reached into his pouch and checked. "Yup, all inside." he answered. They sped through many people who to their eyes are just a flash of colours streaking over. They know those are ninjas and they are used to it. It doesn't matter if they rub shoulders or accidentally hit each other.

They then reached the main gate of the palace. Kakashi and Naruto suddenly stop and skidded about 3 feet from where they stop. The others just jumped into the air to avoid collision with Kakashi and Naruto who stopped abruptly. "What was that for!" Sakura shouted. Naruto and Kakashi didn't even turned their head. They were in their fighting stance. Naruto stood there with his hands clutch in a fist and Kakashi lower himself to about Naruto's height, one hand in his pouch and the other hand bend 90 degree forward, ready to fend off and attacks. Sasuke walked to naruto and stood there also. Sakura mean while jumped in front of Mr. Lee and went to battle mode: She lower herself, legs apart to counter and attack, while maintaining balance, readily to take any attack.

A/N : Sorry for the long update. I don't have time to do my fanfic as final is here and I still have tonnes of assignment to do. So, enjoy it. (Thnx to those PM me in msn. Thnx for your support. If you want to add, it's 


	9. Chapter 9

"Who are you?" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi pulled out a kunai and switch it with his other hand. Sasuke in the mean while stood there with his arms akimbo, eyes looking up and down at their assailant. Sakura was alert, looking everywhere, making sure that neither anyone nor someone's behind and beside her and Mr. Lee. Her senses were sharp like an alerted snake, fending off any attempts to hit her and Mr. Lee.

"Hrm…." Sasuke broke the silence. "Who do you think you are, trying to disrupt our mission?" Sasuke instantly went into battle mode after he finishes his line, with red eyes looking daggers at the enemies, activated his sharingan. The three comas rotated inside, around the red pupil, breaking any ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu the enemies were using. Through his eyes, the enemies he can make up was 4 out of 20, as only real human have blue chakra flame inside their body, concentrated around their navel.

Kakashi shovel up his hitai-ate, his forehead band, raveling his sharingan permanent eye. Like Sasuke's, the comas went berserk and rotated around the inside of the red pupil. "Move!" Kakashi boomed at them

"Haha. Konoha shinobis. Surrender Mr. Lee there, or better yet, the scrolls that is in his possession. We need those. If you hand those over, we'll just be on our way. Or you choose the hard way?" The masked enemy, obviously their leader said.

"No way bozo!" Naruto answered eyes with determination. He clinched his fist tightly and showed it to the assailants. "We choose the hard way." he continued. "What the!" the enemy said. "Oh, noisy brat. We'll defeat you!"

* * *

Sounds of steel clashing and sparks flying out of nowhere were seen everywhere. Everyone was moving at a fast pace. Sakura watched intensely, making sure no one, not even a bug, near her.

"Ping!" Sound of kunai hitting a stray shuriken. Sakura reacted towards that shuriken within a sec of it flying towards Mr.Lee. She than did a jutsu, "Bunshin No Jutsu!" Multiples of Sakuras appeared and circles Mr. Lee, They ran in a circle and she called out again, "Bunshin No Jutsu!" Sakura's doppelganger raced out of the circle and ran towards a hidden ninja, who hid among the bushes. They flung their kuanis, but he dodged all of it.

"Haha! You think you can hurt me with shadow clones? Idiot girl." the shinobi said. "Think again." Sakura answered, as a kunai made contact with the assailant's body, blood oozing out. She walked towards the enemy, channeling chakra towards her fist, and gave him a soft hit. The enemy flew 20 feet away. "What the..." the enemies comrades, speechless at Sakura's strength. "That was only a slow hit." the injured enemy said. "Impossible. You are only a girl!"

Inner Sakura was in rage. "What? You look down at girls?" Sakura boomed, eyes burning with intense fire. She cracked her knuckles, flexing her arms and drew her fist back, and said "Take that you fool!" The fist landed at the enemy's right side torso, he flew and skidded, tearing most of his pants off. He was nearly naked below. He spew out blood, and cursed at her.

Back to the others, Naruto was again fooling around with the enemies with his Kage Bunshin clones. As a golden opportunity arises, his clones ran and slides towards his enemy, with their legs curled uplike a screwed coil spring. As they were below their opponent, they kicked him into the air. Naruto was already up in the air, doing a 360 degree back flip, stick out his, as he completed the summersault, his leg landed at the enemy's stomach, completing his Uzumaki Naruto Rendan. Sasuke did his Shishi Rendan. He ducked below as he dodged an incoming punch, with sharingan activated, he sped up his movement, gave a sharp kick towards the enemy's chin, sending him up into the air. He then followed behind, appearing behind, grabbing the opponent's right clothing and turned him. He then gave a punch to the side left abdomen, a right kick to the stomach, an elbow at the exact location, which sends the enemy down, with the help of gravity, and delivers the final blow, a left kick, after a 180 degree summersault, completing his Lion Combo AKA Shishi Rendan.

Kakashi sensei was up on the tree, enjoying his Icha Icha Paradise book. "What took you all so long?" he asked to annoy them. "We're just flexing our body. Been bored." Naruto said. "Just doing some jutsu exercise." Sasuke answered, looking at the injured assailant, helping their injured comrades to escape. "I don't want to see you all again!" he continued. Mean while Sakura boomed at Kakashi, "You'll so free, you should help me protect Mr. Lee. I had to summon clones to help me." "That's why you need to think fast and make the right decision during battle Sakura." Kakashi explained. "I've been monitoring you all from here and it seems that Sakura has improved a lot since you underwent Tsunade-sama's, the fifth hokage's training. I'm proud." Kakashi continued.

* * *

Continuing on their journey towards the magnificent castle, Sakura reflected back on her training with the fifth hokage, Tsunade-sama. "Remember, good and efficient control and use of chakra can last you days of fighting without draining it. Use only what you need, don't overdo it." That was said by the Lord Hokage before she departed and when she underwent her training.

"Hey, hey, Sakura. That was kinda cool move you use there." beckon Naruto. "What inhuman strength. I wish I can do that," Naruto continued as he threw punches into thin air. "It's part of training and skills that was taught by yours truly, Tsunade-sama." Sakura told Naruto.

"Wow, that grandma could do that? No, wait. I've seen her in action way back during the fight with Kabuto." Naruto reflected. As he walked, Sakurawas following behind, looking and monologue, "He's back is still way ahead of me, and Sasuke's too."

"Ok, we're finally here," Kakashi broke the silence between the group. The entrance to the palace was magnificent. Covered with heads of lions like the gates of the forbidden palace in China, it was fierce looking. If you were to stand next to it, the door would dwarf anyone who is very tall, not to mention short brat like Naruto. "Wow, its really big and high. Luckily I've grown." Naruto spoke. Sakura and Sasuke moved to the side of Naruto. He then look beside and frown. "Ok, I know I'm short." Naruto confessed.

Kakashi sensei pushed open the door, to be greeted by two guards, holding a katana, with samurai style hair. "Are you ronins or samurais?" Kakashi asked out of curiosity. (Ronin are free warriors, living freely without anyone to control them. Also, they are mostly vagabond)

"We're the bodyguards of the sire, our master." One of them answered, "And, for your information, if we are ronin, we wouldn't be standing here." He continued. "Haha, It was just a joke. Come on, I'm bored of my group already." Kakashi tried to cheer up the atmosphere. Most of them are tired and Naruto was yawning non-stop. "Awww…." Naruto yawned loudly, "Can we get the important stuff to your whoever master snappy? I'm hungry." Naruto continued.

"We have been inspecting you so we have a rooms prepared for you all, lunch is ready and you can enjoy your meal as soon as you see our master," one of the guy answered. "And, by the way, I'm Tomura. He is Tetsu." "Hajimashite.(Nice to meet you)" Tetsu greeted. "You too." Naruto greeted back.

* * *

"Sire, we have guest." Tomura spoke as he opened the door and entered the palace hall. "Presenting Kakashi sensei, Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san, Haruno-san and your acquaintances, Mr. Lee."

"Ah. Enter. Servants, please prepare food and drinks for the quests. Sit down." the master of the palace ordered. "Arigato gozaimatsu." they answered. "I'm Tokiha Tsubasa. Ruler of this city. Nice to meet you all Konoha's ninja. Good to know that they still give helps to those who needs it…." "With money…" Naruto finished the sentence. "Hahaha, good one there Uzumaki-kun." the king said. "Call me Naruto. I'm not use to Uzumaki-kun. Too formal. I call our forth hokage oji-san(grandpa). Not fond of formal addressing. Except high ranking people. " Naruto explained. "No need to be formal to me. Just call me Basa-senpai is enough." The king said humbly. "Ah, seems that the food is here. Dig in." "Itadakima………………..SU!" Naruto said loudly, making the king laugh again. "Weird child, but funny." Naruto was chomping down the food at top speed while Kakashi scratch his head, apologizing about Naruto's behaviour.

"Oh yes. Here is the reports, sire." said Mr. Lee as he undo the jutsu he put onto his pouch and took out the scrolls, passing it the king.

* * *

AN: Another great story here. Sorry for the months of delay as lots have happened. Moved new house, lost my net connection, my hard disk crashed, corrupted the files I copied over to my thumb drive, university assignments, part time work, university's connection do not allow us to upload to fanfic(new rules implemented and now I can.) very very very slow broadband connection at uncle's house( think as worst than broadband) not to mention time and will to redo it 3 times(stupid file keep getting corrupted and have to reformat the com.) Thanks to those who are willing to wait and thanks for reading. Enjoy. 


End file.
